Absolutely Mental
by SViolinist
Summary: Confessions, ideas, and general thoughts of a Jedi and a pilot. Carth and LS Female Revan...though that may be subject to change at a point. Rated T, for some language and violence. First KOTOR I fanfiction, flames accepted but deathly frightened of.


**Hey all. Decided to post my first KOTOR fanfic in the Star Wars category.** **I can't really continue it though unless I have the actual lines from the game.**

**This is going to be a series of one-shots that follow the game randomly, sometimes in Revan's P.O.V. or Carth's, depending on which one I like best. For any AuRikku fans out there, I have also written one like this for that particular pairing. **

**Alright, enough introductions, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it, please review when you're done:)**

---------------------------------------------------------

Carth groaned.

What the hell had just happened to him?!

He winced, wiling the pounding in his ears to stop. He then tried to recall the standard procedure for post-head injuries. Name? Carth Onasi. Occupation? Space pilot. Family members? Wife, deceased. Son, unknown…but probably deceased. Good. No personal memory problems. But how did he end up in a broken down escape pod? _Think…think…the Endar Spire…Bastila…Sith…yells…retreat…the new ensign…PAIN…blood…wounds…damn Malak…dark Jedi…ugh…_

He attempted to move his aching muscles, presently decorated with cuts and bruises, and with effort managed to sit up. He remembered now. The horrifying screams of ambush, the fall of the Republic soldiers around him…the ones he had talked to earlier, drank with, laughed with…the Sith soldiers, shooting down defenseless cadets like the scum they were...

A large burst of pain shot through his forehead, and he groaned again. He began to take in his surroundings. He noticed the remains of the escape pod he was in. There was the crushed seat underneath him, the broken glass of the windows, and the sputtering jets on the end of the pod. Now…where exactly was the escape pod itself? He thought that they were near Taris when the ship was ambushed…but he couldn't be sure…they may have landed there, and if they did, it wasn't the best place to land. Beats being dead, though. But…something else…he remembered…?

He looked down and saw what he had missed. It was a woman, looking to be somewhere in her twenties. The new recruit…Carth hadn't officially met her, or had the chance to- she had been added at the last minute, he remembered suspiciously. He wracked his brains, trying to think of what her name was, but it didn't come to him. He looked again and realized she was unconscious. She could die if he didn't do anything-

Wait, what was that noise? Carth looked around frantically.

He heard the snooty voices, the clank of metal armor, and the click of blasters._ Sith_. He took a deep breath, and reached down to sling the young over his shoulder. Surprisingly, she wasn't heavy…he noticed her tattered signature red jacket and silver leggings. So she was a smuggler. Not that that had anything to do with her physique, but he always imagined them to be small and nearly weightless. Both men and women. He also hated them- lowlifes who did nothing but take part in the Exchange, selling illegal goods for their own benefits, generally going against what the Republic stood for.

He sighed, gathered all of his remaining strength, and began to trek.

----

When Carth finally staggered through the newly-rented apartment, he was willing to throw the girl down on the ground and flop on the bed in exhaustion. But his training and gentlemanly attitude prevented him from doing so, and he let her slip from his shoulder onto the bed. He situated himself on the other bed in the room and fell into an immediate sleep.

When he woke up, it took another five minutes to remember where he was and why there was a woman in his room. He got up and walked over to check on her. She was in a cold sweat, tossing and turning. _What do I do now? I can't really treat her properly…she might wake up in the middle and freak out at me. Come on, Carth, think…ah, I got it_.

He fished through the standard locker in the room for a medpac. Finally finding one, he took out the injection and slammed it into her thigh through her leggings. She twitched a bit, but her color seemed to be returning to her face. Carth stood up and admired his handiwork. Now that he looked at her in a better state, he was able to pick out her discerning features. She was young looking, with a healthy tanned glow. Her eyelashes were very long, and her hair was black, though tussled out of what may have been a ponytail. Her body was petite, slim and slender, and she did have a modest bust and a toned stomach. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He would have a lot to ask her when she woke up. Might as well get some sleep…

He didn't have to wait as much as he expected though, as she suddenly awoke with a cry, launching herself out of bed gasping. Her eyes darted around the room quickly, wrought with fear and confusion, and eventually settled on him. They were deep brown, with flecks of gold and light in them. The overall effect they had on him was...obfuscation.

"W-what...huh?" Her voice was groggy from sleep, and her mouth curled into a grimace at the pain she was obviously still reeling from.

"Good to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. I'm Carth Onasi, I was on the Endar Spire with you when it crashed."

"...Endar Spire?" She rubbed her forehead wearily, the light and gold dancing about in the dark background of brown that was her eyes. She was _very_ confused.

Oh yeah. He'd have a lot to ask her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, does anyone know how to find his actual lines from the game? I tried to remember the beginning of their conversation as best as I could…but it didn't exactly work. I'm wicked serious, please lemme know if you have an idea! I can't continue the fic without it.  
**

**Which reminds me, review and let me know if indeed you actually want me to continue it. X)**

**Loves**

**-SV**


End file.
